questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Thieves' Guild (Spielburg)
The Spielburg Thieves' Guild is a location in the Town of Spielburg. It is the local chapter of the Thieves' Guild. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background In order to avoid detection by the local law enforcement, the Spielburg Thieves' Guild has secreted itself beneath the Aces and Eights Tavern. Access requires knowledge of the password, which is given to Crusher. As Erana's Protection spell cast over the town doesn't cover its underground, the Guild can be a hazardous place. The main area of the guild is a modestly furnished basement. A small amount of decoration and other items dot the room. The Chief can be found sitting at a desk. A colorful target adorns the back wall, and the Chief nonchalantly throws daggers at the board from time to time. On the back wall is a heavy door that is used by Boris to sell and fence items. Lastly, a ladder on the wall leads back up into the Tavern. The Guild is open 24 hours. Members *The Chief *Crusher (personnel manager) *Boris (accountant) *Bartender In-Game Interactions The Hero who is also a Thief is highly encouraged to contact the local underground on his visit to Spielburg. In order to enter the Guild, the Thief must first learn the password. Entering the Alley at night and making the Thief Sign to Slink and Sneak will get the Thief the password. Telling Crusher the password in the Aces and Eights Tavern will allow the Thief access. Inside the Guild, the Chief will immediately inform the Thief that he needs to buy a Thieves' Guild License to join the Guild in order to work in the town. Without a license, the Chief cannot be questioned, and items besides the license cannot be bought from Boris, nor can any valuables be fenced. Once the license is bought, the Thief is now officially a member of the local Guild and can buy tools, fence items, and question the Chief. Lastly, a Thief can play the game of Dag-Nab-It against the Chief. To play in the VGA version, click the Money Pouch on the Chief. Trivia *Curiously, and possibly due to a programming oversight, Dag-Nab-It can be played with the Chief even if the Thief is not yet a member of the Guild, despite his desire to not want to talk anyone to not registered. *If the Hero passes between the Chief or the target while he is throwing a dagger, he will be killed by it. *In the EGA version, the password changes depending on the game, and can be "Purple Saurus", "Antwerp", "Rheingold" (a treasure in the Nibelungenlied mythology), "Schweinhund" (pig-dog), "Ach Du Lieber" (oh you darling), or "Schwertfisch" (swordfish). In the VGA version, the password is always "Schwertfisch". *"Schwertfisch" is commonly used as a password in many forms of media, and was first used in the Marx Brothers' movie Horse Feathers. Behind the Scenes *The terms "Thieves' Guild Union, Local 1313", "non-union", "scabs", etc. are part of a running gag that describes the Thieves' Guild as a modern labor union, specifically the stereotype that many are considered corrupt. Category:Places (QFG1)